Angel from Heaven and the Angel from Hell
by InsanePhoenix
Summary: A/N:Bit different from the actual Phantom of the Opera. That's the only reason this isn't a cross-over. Summary: She was alone in the world; or so it seemed. When Orihime's mysterious tutor begins teaching her to sing, does it end like the original opera?


**Author's note:** Placing the roles for this was... More than amusing. XD Especially the owners of the opera house and Carlotta. I do not own Phantom of the Opera or BLEACH so please bear with me on that. ;D

**_Angel from Heaven and the Angel from Hell_**

**~Based on the Phantom of the Opera~**

**Chapter One**

It had been many years since the passing of her parents and brother. Ever since her brother's death, she'd lived in an opera house studying ballet. Friends had come and faded into the past through her years of being there. One friend in particular had been Ichigo Kurosaki; a longtime friend whom she hadn't seen in many years. Her past had been hectic, but her present was calm. Her occasional singing lessons with a male whom she'd been told was the 'Opera Ghost' had been the most comforting to her.

"Orihime... It's time to practice..." A voice rang into the changing room, bringing her out of her silent thoughts. This was the voice of one of the only friends she'd ever really kept close to her while she'd been at the opera house; Tatsuki Arisawa.

Strands of orange hair fell over her shoulders as she stood up. She was already prepared to dance; her ballet shoes already upon her feet, and her costume already on. Practice was probably the only stress for her as of recently. The lead female role was always given to Hiyori Sarugaki, and she constantly moaned about how she needed everything to be perfect; often stopping practices so she could correct someone if they made the slightest mistake.

Sighing, Orihime walked out of the changing room through the narrow passageway that led to the stage. Joining the other dancers toward the back of the stage, she got into her starting position. It got tiresome when it came to how often they practiced. Today alone they'd practiced three times; simply because the main production was tonight, but also to show off for the new owners of the opera house.

Kisuke Urahara and Shinji Hirako were the ones who'd bought the opera house from the previous owners; Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen. Many of the actors had left with the previous owners; most of them hadn't really been liked among the others anyway. It was a relief to be rid of the old owners.

Music began playing, and all of the dancers began their graceful movements. It was something that Orihime had always enjoyed because of the release she found in it. It was a stress relief, and helped her to forget her past when the memories haunted her. Her graceful movements were captivating amongst the other dancers. Her singing teacher had told her that her voice would soon outshine her dancing skills... but was that possible?

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the lead singer began singing. Something was off about it. That was when one of the dancers treaded on Hiyori's dress. An outraged scream nearly deafened everyone on stage.

"BAKA! YOU STEPPED ON MY DRESS AND RIPPED IT! THAT'S **IT** I'M DONE WITH THIS! NO MORE. NO MORE SINGING FOR ME. Find a new lead singer Shinji, Urahara. I'm done." Her high-pitched voice screeched. This made even Tia Hallibel, the dance coordinator wince; that was one voice and some big lungs on that girl. And she had the ability to even intimidate the most calm of the dancers; this in itself was an accomplishment.

Shinji and Urahara approached looking as if they'd both been slapped. "Please, really. Must you make such a fuss? It's easily fixed, Hiyori." Shinji said lackadaisically. It was apparent that he really thought that it was that simple with her. In truth, Hiyori quit a lot of the shows that they did because the others would make mistakes and she didn't like it.

This time seemed a bit different though. Sometimes she picked it back up again, but it didn't look as if she would be picking this one up. In fact, the only thing she seemed to be picking up was her sandal, which she'd kicked off. In a flash, she appeared in front of Shinji and slapped him in the face, the sound of the sandal colliding with his face echoing through the big performance hall.

"Baka... It's not just that. These people are too... stupid. So are you for keeping them on cast! I'm done. DONE." With this, she left the room with a stalking manner. Someone was going to have to take her place singing tonight or the opera house was going to lose its profits and maybe even the actors themselves.

"Now who's going to sing...?" Kisuke muttered as Shinji rubbed his cheek which was bright red from the slap. It seemed there was a real dilemma; one that not even Orihime could think of a way out of.

"If I may... monsieur... But Orihime has been taking lessons from a very good tutor, and I believe she should be capable of it..." Tia interrupted the silent thoughts of the opera house owners, and even startled Orihime. She was going to sing? What would it be like? She'd only been practicing for a short time, she was hardly prepared...

".. Let's hear it then! Let's see how well this tutor did then." Urahara said excitedly. Shinji looked as if he were going to object but soon quieted and shook his head disapprovingly. He didn't like where this was going; in truth he had a 'thing' for Hiyori.

With a nod toward Orihime, the orange haired girl was forced to belt out music that she'd memorized during countless practices. Of course she had a beautiful voice, and the owners loved it. Yet, Shinji still 'preferred' Hiyori's singing to that of the amateur Orihime. Since Hiyori was obviously not going to sing, it was their only choice though...

**Chapter Two**

The stress of the night seemed to be gone; transformed into excitement over the performance. Orihime's number was moments away, and everyone in the performance hall waited with baited breath to hear her sing. Never before had someone else been heard singing; it was always Hiyori that sang. The change had come as a surprise to all those who had expected another performance from the high pitched familiar voice.

Everyone was in their place; Orihime was at the head of the stage preparing to sing as the music began playing. The song was one that she'd memorized from the countless practices with her unseen tutor. In truth, she'd never seen the one who'd taught her to sing. Tonight she'd been promised a visit from him if she did well, and this only encouraged a perfect performance.

The melody mixed with a beautiful voice that filled the room and captivated the audience. Every word was in perfect time with the melody; every eye was watching her. One in particular seemed to recognize her; an orange haired boy of about the same age as she. He couldn't believe it was her that was singing; especially after how many years it had been since they'd seen each other.

Ichigo Kurosaki stared wide-eyed at the stage. The last time he'd seen her had been at her brother's funeral. She'd been so empty and lost that day.. Her brother had been all that she'd ever needed to be the sunshine that she was. Without him, her light seemed to fade. Yet here she was singing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. This made him wonder if she was still the same girl he'd seen that day, or if she was someone else entirely.

He had to find out after the show was over. There was no questioning that this was Orihime; but he had to know what had made her voice so beautiful. He had to see her after the performance, which was the only answer to this. Her voice was beautiful...


End file.
